


Whumptober 2020 3- Lets hang out sometime

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Poor Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: Poor Tommy left alone to think and ponder
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Theodore "T.C." Calvin & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV & Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Whumptober 2020 3- Lets hang out sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Eeek!  
> This is my first whumptober so this is very exciting!  
> (school is pretty intense at the moment so I'm only planning to do half, but I'll try to make whatever I do perfect :)
> 
> Prompt - shackled

Drip

Drip

Drip

Watching as each water droplet hit the floor opposite

The puddle was growing to the size of a football. It had started the size of a quarter when he’d been chucked in.

His feet were naked, they were soon going to get wet the longer he sat there.

The tingling of his arms had moved up from his shoulders, each nerve ending seemed to be exploding. Each breath aggravated them, their explosion a retaliation to his movements that were necessary to his success.

Explosions had meant he had forgotten about this throbbing pulses in his wrists, caused by the shackles that were clearly meant for someone who had the same wrist size as a field mouse.

The shackles held his wrists above his head forcing his arms to push past their reach level. From the start of when his wrists were forced into the minuscule shackles, his shoulder joints had screamed for the strain on them to be lessened.

It was a 2-inch thick metal cuff, joined to the wall by the thickest heaviest chain he had seen all the times he had been captured.

He had been kidnapped so many times he had come up with bingo to pass the time on what could happen and how many injuries he came out with.

He’d only sustained a black eye so far, a result of him not telling them where Higgins, Kumu was or the boys. The torture had been quick and brief, they seemed to have very little patience when they didn't get the information they wanted the first time around.

They had cursed in an unfamiliar language, it seemed the one that Higgins would have known, she probably would have cursed back in a sarcastic attitude. They had moved him from the chair in the centre of the room and dragged him by burly hand on each bicep, to his current position on the floor. One of the burly forcing his hands in the air, locking them in the shackles on the wall.

They hadn't looked back once wrists had been locked in in the shackles, leaving out the only entrance to the room, shutting the big metal door behind them. The lock clicking in place was the last sound he had heard for a while.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His only source of entertainment now was the water that was steadily increasing, the drips getting more rapid and bigger.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip

Drop.

Drip

Drop.

He didn't know how long he had been left but he figured it was a few hours, he was starting to get hungry. The increasing water flow was starting to remind him of the increasing thirst, his tongue was feeling more likely like sandpaper.

His stomach was growling, he hadn't managed to eat breakfast before going out. He had planned to grab something when he met Rick at a cafe before he was pulled from the street, around from the corner from the cafe.

He didn't know whether they had done this on purpose, to make him watch the water fall constantly and not give him any resources. One red light, flashed every now then, clearly watching him and his every move, not like he could actually go somewhere.

They probably were the type of captors that were leaving him to starve, hoping that he would give in and give up the locations of his friends. If they were going through this much trouble to torture and starve all because they wanted his friends, what did they want from them?

The thought of what they could do to Higgins and the boys was making him sick to the stomach. They had been quick with him, but once they got their prize he guessed that would have a field day. Flashes of Juliets cry was creeping in the back of his mind from when they were captured by the mob last year.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The mob had slowly learnt of Higgins MI-6 past, deciding that she was more precious than he was. He had been left at the back of the warehouse and forced to watch as they put her through her paces. They had a used a scarily large amount of weapons and tools to harm and hurt her, as they tried to get her to tell them about past missions that sounded foreign to him.

She had come out that situation barely alive, there wasn't an inch of skin that wasn't covered with a bruise or cut. Most of her ribs had been broken, her eyes so badly bruised that she struggled to open them for the first couple of days, one hand had all of its fingers broken.

It had taken her a long time for her to recover physically and mentally. She had been confined fined to a bed or couch for over a month until her ribs healed. He had spent many days sitting with her in the main house, at night, watching movies until she fell asleep hoping that she wouldn't be plagued with nightmares as he helped her to bed afterwards  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was jolted awake from his nightmare, as the creaky metal door was swung open. A dark figure, taller than T.C, stood in the doorway a caddy filled with unidentifiable objects.

The figure spoke, the voice rough and sinister, “Mr Magnum, nice to meet you. It is now my turn”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic didn't turn out completely how I had imagined it in my head. I imagined it to be a lot longer and better by leaving you guys on a better cliff hanger, but, hey ho, I didn't leave enough time for this fic. ( I promise the upcoming days should turn out better :)
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy it!


End file.
